Empty
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Sync was sent to find a weapon somewhere in Keterburg. However what he got was something rather annoying. Though it seemed that she did have some connection to the past. She was a weapon after all, at least that is what everyone assumed she was. Though there was something more to such a story. After all, her creator wanted eternity...whatever that meant.


**Chapter 1**

**Weapon obtained.**

There was this story...

There was a place in the snow, a place that was a castle. A place where no one should really know about. Yet the necromancer did, yet Malkuth did. So they marched there, to the building that was always covered in snow. After all, that was where the experiments took place at. Forbidden technology being used. Something he personally couldn't allow.

It was a simple matter really, shut down the building and arrest those who were working. If anyone resisted arrest then they would be terminated. The necromancer specifically ask for such conditions. After all, such research should not be allowed to exist, the building would simply be gutted.

Though there were more than formicary rumors spreading about. After all his informant said a weapon of some sort was being created. Though that was a rumor as well. Either way none of that mattered as the large door to the research facility was clear. Was it locked? Perhaps, but now was not the time for subtle as a Fonic arte was cast.

The twin doors guarding the facility was blown apart as the workers all turned to see the Malkuth military descended upon the area. None of those researchers were combatants, so they gave up without a fight. However, one person was missing from the round up of white coated scientist, plus there was no weapon after all.

So it was only natural that the most important thing was deep underground. Something at the very bottom so no fools among other things would be able to reach. The necromancer simply adjusted her glasses, the researchers were lead out of the building in snow as the necromancer motioned a group of knights to his side.

The descended slowly to the basement. Each floor showing the insanity they were working on. Each book, each glyph each formula was that to create something. After all, every human being had a Fonic code and most human's fonic code started with similar digits.

However...

The necromancer looked at the basement. It was white and blue, a throne like object, pipes and chains were attached to it. There was two figures in such a room. A man standing before the throne and someone sitting on it, or rather chained to it.

"Jade the Necromancer," there was no venom in the man's words. He stated the title as if it was a fact as he turned his head. His silver eyes and black haired was a rather defining feature. The necromancer simply stared at him for a moment.

"You are under-arrest for the use of formicary," there was no emotion in his voice as the man simply chuckled at the necromancer words.

"You know...Necromancer, ten years ago I saw eternity. Forever, it was a once in a lifetime chance. However, I saw perfection within that woman...that creature...you believe me don't you?" The man laughed as the Necromancer remained silent, of course he didn't. There was no way he could possible understand what the man saw.

"Do not be so self centered Jade. This isn't about you, this is about forever..." the man was about to rant as Jade simply walked up to him. He had no intentions of even bothering to subdue the man. The researchers weren't combatants, he wasn't capable of anything.

What the necromancer was interested was the creature sitting on the throne. Though upon further examination the creature was a female. Close to the age of 17. She was chained and wired to the throne, her arms stretched to the opposite sides of one another. Her head facing downward as her short brown hair covered her eyes. She was in a dress, a dress that was only fitting a princess. Blue and white, that was all that needed to be known about the dress.

"This is the weapon...is it not?" once again the necromancer had no emotion in his voice as he took out his spear. His eyes cut to the man, he remained silent as the necromancer casually stabbed the girl in the forehead. Blood dripped from the spear, there was silence in the room. The creature slowly raised its head. The chain and pipes binding it starting to raddled. Two yellow eyes flashed and a jaw filled with teeth opened.

... of course that is how the rumors went.

* * *

><p>Sync sighed as he wrapped himself in his cloth. He trudged through the snow with the info he was given. That happened several years ago, it was said that the only one to make it out alive was Jade himself. However none of that mattered to Sync. He was there because no one else was. All the way out in a snowy field with no one about. It was rather empty, though the fields wasn't the only empty thing in the area as the God-General sighed.<p>

"There's nothing here, just snow. Perhaps we should have asked the necromancer himself," he doubted he would have given a straight answer. However, after the events in Chessdonia some cold weather probably would have done him some good. Sync however did not know why he had to be alone for such a thing. Perhaps he was being punished for his failure.

Yes there was no way in the monster filled snow pit there was anything of worth...that was until the building finally came into view.

It was a building, like a small castle. A castle that had entire sections torn from it, a castle that was broken and tattered by time and the elements. Sync remained silent if only for a minute before finally sighing. He walked up to the hole where a door should be and entered the building.

A large amount of tables and beakers were set up. Snow spilled into every room, sections of the ceiling were missing and the stairs leading to the higher floors were collapsed. There were books scattered about, but that isn't what Sync was there for. He was there for a weapon. That is what Van told him at least, a weapon that had not been described.

A vague term, weapon. What was that, there were things that were obviously weapons, but he wasn't given a hit. Was it a sword, or a spear of some kind? That is what he was missing. A solid descriptions of something rather than nothing.

He descended to the lower floors, there was nothing of interest to stare at. There was nothing of concern to bother with. He had a vague idea of the story, so if there was some important it would be in the basement floor. If not, he would simply work his way back up looking once again for something he needed.

After heading through the empty castle. Sync found a room, a room that could only be described as empty. Holes littered the room as snow poured in through those wounds. A white and blue room, with a single throne in the middle. Sync paused for a moment, he looked at the throne. Someone was sitting in it, someone was sitting in an empty castle on an empty throne where no one was around.

Sync walked up to the throne. The figure gained features. Brown hair, a white and blue dress similar to a ballgown. The figure was chained to such a place, pipes entering its back head hunched downward. Sync could not look the creature in the eye as he touched his mask for a moment.

"Is this the weapon?" Sync looked at it, he then tugged on the chained and tapped the pipes. He could tell at that moment, physical attacks and regular fonic artes would not release or break those chains. The God-General simply sighed as he walked around the throne going to the back of the seat. It wasn't a big deal, he was simply going to use a Daatic arte.

Sync placed his hand on the throne and whispered something. A glyph shined as the pipes were released and the chains broken. The teenage girl chained to the throne was released. Her body fell forward as it landed on the cold floor face down. Sync walked to the front, looking at the current lying figure. Her short brown hair remained untouched as her yellow eyes opened. She did not move her head, her gaze simply shifted to Sync.

She took a breath...

**Author note**

**Another rewrite of another fic called drive. Though this one is much different then the first. More darker I guess. Meh.**


End file.
